Fox's Lover
by KanameAngel
Summary: Kyuubi lost all faith in finding love. Naruto tries to help his brother have faith in love again. Will Naruto be able to help Kyuubi? Read and find out. KyuubiIta NaruSasu
1. Lost Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summery: Kyuubi lost all faith in finding love. Naruto tries to help his brother have faith in love again. Will Naruto be able to help Kyuubi? Read and find out. KyuubiIta NaruSasu

Fox's Lover

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: Lost Faith

Kyuubi was watching TV until his brother and lover came into the room to try and cheer him up, Naruto sat down next to his brother while Sasuke sat next to Naruto. Kyuubi looked at his brother with worried eyes he sighed knowing he would not leave him alone.

"Naruto go some where with your boyfriend I will be fine." Kyuubi said hoping his brother would leave him alone.

"No I'm staying here to cheer you up, right Sasuke?" Naruto said smiling at his lover who sat next to him.

"Yea you are not leaving him alone." Sasuke said looking at Kyuubi he was also worried about him.

Kyuubi sighed looking down at his lap. "You think you can restore my faith in love?" The red head asked his blonde brother who was giving him his trade mark smile.

"Yes I can." Naruto said happily to him. "I will prove it." The blonde said getting up pulling his lover with him to go to his bedroom to talk to the raven; Kyuubi shook his head with a sigh.

Once Naruto was up stairs in his room with Sasuke he closed the door to his room then turned to look at his lover, Sasuke raised his right eye brow at him.

"Sasuke I think your brother would be perfect for my brother." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend in shocked he was planning on using his brother to help with his brother problem. "What about my brother's feelings? What if your brother hurts Itachi." the raven asked looking at the grinning blonde.

"You said your brother was still hurting from what Kisame did to him right?" Naruto asked putting his hand on the raven's shoulders.

"Yea but what does this have to do with your brother?" Sasuke asked looking into the blue pool eyes of his lover.

Naruto sighed a little. "They both are hurting right?" the blonde asked looking at his love that was looking at him too.

"Yea…" Sasuke said pulling away from the blonde to go sit on the bed across the room.

"I think they both can help heal the pain they both are feeling." Naruto said walking up to the raven on his bed sat down next him.

"We are playing with their feelings what if they get hurt then it will be our fault." Sasuke said looking into the blue eyes looking serious.

"I see what you are saying how about this we get them to meet first then let see what happens on its own after that." Naruto said taking the ravens hand into his.

Sasuke sighed letting the blonde hold his head. "Okay but if my Aniki get's hurt I will be your fault." The raven said looking at the blonde still.

"I know." Naruto said pulling Sasuke in for a passionate kiss.

Soon they pulled away looking at each other while panting. "Call your brother to come pick you up." The blonde said.

"What you want me to leave now?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"No I want you to stay; I just want you to get your brother so mine can meet." Naruto said kissing the ravens cheek.

"Okay." Sasuke said started pull out his cell, he opened the phone dialed his brothers cell number, he waited for his brother to answer it only took three rings for him to answer.

"_Yes Sasuke what is it?_" Itachi asked.

"Can you come pick me up?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde who was smiling at him again.

Itachi sighed a little. "_I will be right there._" The older raven said with a sigh again.

"Thank you Aniki see you in a bit." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome, bye…" Itachi said.

"Bye…" Sasuke heard the dial tone telling him his brother hung up, he closed his phone looking at his love that was looking at him.

"Now we wait for Itachi to get hear." Naruto said laying back on the bed relaxing while they waited for Itachi to come.

"You better be right." Sasuke said lying back too.

* * *

It's been an hour since Kyuubi heard anything from his brother and lover, he was about to go check up on them when he heard the door bell rang. He went to the door opened it up to see a older version of Sasuke.

"Sorry to bother you I'm here to pick up my brother Sasuke." Itachi looking at Kyuubi who looked like, he was hit by the love arrow.

"What's your name? Mine is Kyuubi." Kyuubi said holding out his hand.

"Itachi Uchiha nice to; meet you." Itachi said taking Kyuubi's hand shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, let's give the too of them a few minutes to say good bye." Kyuubi said hoping he could keep Itachi hear a little longer.

"That's fine shouldn't you let them know I'm here?" Itachi asked while the red head let the older raven into the house, Kyuubi started to walk back to the living room with Itachi following him.

"I'm sure they know." Kyuubi said sitting on the couch Itachi sat down not to long after.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, sorry for living it like this I hope to get the next chapter up soon I hope you all like it.


	2. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any other character.

Author's note: Sorry for the very long wait here it is finally enjoy.

Summery: Kyuubi lost all faith in finding love. Naruto tries to help his brother have faith in love again. Will Naruto be able to help Kyuubi? Read and find out. KyuubiIta NaruSasu

Fox's Lover

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Two: Love at First Sight

"That's fine shouldn't you let them know I'm here?" Itachi asked while the red head let the older raven into the house, Kyuubi started to walk back to the living room with Itachi following him.

"I'm sure they know." Kyuubi said sitting on the couch Itachi sat down not to long after.

"How long will it take them to come down?" Itachi asked not wanting to wait to long he had to get back home he had a lot of work to do.

"I don't know maybe in a while." Kyuubi said with a smirk on his face.

Itachi sighed turning his head to the other male in the room. "I'm going up to tell Sasuke I'm here." He said starting to get up when he felt someone pulled him back on the couch.

The older raven turned his head to look at the other male when he felt a pair of lips landed onto his. Itachi's eyes widen pulling away from Kyuubi.

"What do you think you are doing?" Itachi asked not happy.

"I felt like you need a kiss." Kyuubi said truthfully.

"Will I don't need a kiss." Itachi said with a growl in his throat.

"Are you sure about that." Kyuubi said with a smirk on his face.

"No I didn't." Itachi said walking up the stairs. "Sasuke hurry and come down we need to get going." he yelled to his brother. Itachi turned his head and glared at Kyuubi when he felt eyes on him.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his lover. "I don't think it work." he said getting up so his brother doesn't getting even madder then he was already.

"Teme the plan will take time just give it some time." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I hope so bye." Sasuke said walking up to Naruto giving him a quick kiss good bye.

"Bye." Naruto said giving Sasuke a quick kiss in return then they pulled back.

"I will call you later dobe." Sasuke said with his grin leaving the room with Naruto following.

"I know you will teme." Naruto said will he laughed.

They were walking down the stairs seeing Itachi glaring at Kyuubi. "Aniki?" Sasuke said.

"Let's go Sasuke." Itachi said turning his head to his little brother then walking up to the door waiting for his brother to follow.

"Bye." Sasuke said waving at Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Bye." Naruto and Kyuubi said together.

Sasuke walked up to the door where his brother started to walk out the door with the other raven following after him.

* * *

Kyuubi turned his head looking at his little brother. "Do you have Itachi's cell number?" he asked his little brother.

"No I don't but if you want when Sasuke calls me I will ask for Itachi's cell number." Naruto said.

"Yea you can do that thank you." Kyuubi said with a smile on his face as he went up stairs to his bed room thinking of a way to win the older Uchiha's heart.

To be continued

Sorry for the long wait I know it's been way to long I had a problem how I was going to write this chapter. Here it is.

Please review It really does help keep me motive to write this story. Thank you.

The next chapter will be longer sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
